Jason Booth
We're living on borrowed time. And if you don't put your heart out there on the line, you're never really living at all. '' '''Jason Booth' fue uno de los primeros cósmicos del foro original, retomado en esta nueva historia, con nuevas intenciones, y nuevas versiones de sí mismo. A diferencia de los personajes de sus hermanos, Jason se siente inseguro al compararse con sus hermanos por sus poderes. Apariencia Jason mide un metro ochenta centímetros, tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos claros. Es de complexión atlética, ya que se ejercita diariamente. Su espalda, ancha y fuerte, contrata con la imagen "blandengue" que da en comparación con su gemelo Jared. A pesar de que de niños eran exactamente iguales, la genética hizo que Jared saliera más a Sulspicia, y Jason más a Ares. Es por eso que el parecido entre padre e hijo es notable, sobre todo en la forma de los labios, de curvas insinuantes y seductores, así como los ojos pequeños y de pestañas largas. Suele usar camisetas de colores claros con una chaqueta de cuero. Alrededor de su cuello lleva un pequeño colgante de oro, que le regaló su ex-mujer el día de su boda. Suele vestir vaqueros y zapatos marrrones. Bajo su chaqueta de cuero, lleva una pistola, y a su lado, una serie de balas con distintas "fuentes", como sal, polvora, plata, orichalcum,... En su pierna izquierda lleva un cuchillo de buceo. Personalidad Jason es un hombre relajado y tranquilo, que disfruta de la diversión en sus momentos de ocio. Cuando trabaja, puede volverse algo obsesivo, hasta el punto de que si no lo termina , se siente frustradol. Puede, a veces, llegar a ser agresivo sobre alugnos temas referentes a su familia o su pasado. A veces, incluso, se cuestiona qué hubiera pasado si jamás hubiera estado dentro del proyecto gen. Estas cosas, pueden dejarle en actitud enfadada, y normalmente pelea con otros durante este estado. Cuando se trata de su vida familia, Jason puede llegar a ser muy hogareño, y sobre protector. Siente una gran admiración hacia su padre, a pesar de que fue quien le metió en el proyecto gen. Discute mucho con su hermano Jared, a quien muy en el fondo, le tiene envidia; y se encuentra siempre mediando entre Seeley y él, lo que le convierte en el más calmado de los tres. Junto a ello, y con respecto a sus otros hermanos, Jason también se muestra sobre protector, aunque tiene cierta debilidad por algunos más que por otros. Es un hombre repleto de dudas, y muy curioso. Esto a veces le lleva a la frustración que le lleva a la negación que le lleva a la amargura. De forma que puede ser muy arisco, o muy serio. Es de naturaleza diligente, cuidadosa y emotiva. Le sobra la originalidad y la gente tiene a confiar en él por su caracter autoritario en las condiciones necesarias. Ama lo posible y lo imposible. Le gusta sentirse realizado y mejorado. Es mente de pensamiento impacinete. Se expresa como pensador receptivo, senstivo y observador en actividades qeu requieren de verssatilidad, la novedad y la curiosidad. Ama el amor, no por lo que da, sino por lo que es. Poderes y Habilidades Jason tiene la habilidad mutante de teletransportarse así mismo y otros através del espacio y el tiempo de una locación a otra creando "brechas de salto". Puede manipular, mentalmente la creación de estas brechas, que forman parte de una dimensión conocida como Austro o Dimensión de Salto. Esta dimensión es un punto intermedio entre la dimensión oscura y la dimensión física en el que se encuentra el mundo humano. Estas brechas son molecular mente inestables, en términos generales, son como pequeños agujeros negros en suspensión que, si son activados, absorben de forma agresiva lo que se encuentre en su cercanía. Es por eso que puede ser mantenido abierto si se establece una alta cantidad de electricidad en su núcleo. Su cuerpo entero está adaptado para correr. La velocidad más alta alcanzada por él es Mach 5, y puede correr a esa velocidad por más de cuatro horas antes de que la fatiga haga efecto, además, a menos que esté particularmente apurado, se mantiene a una distancia segura de la barrera del sonido con la finalidad de evitar inconvenientes bombas sónicas. Su tiempo de reacción y procesamiento están igualmente acelerados; estrictamente hablando, no tiene un intelecto de nivel de genio, pero piensa tan rápido que es difícil de asegurar. Esto hace tambien sus pensamientos más dificiles de leer para un telépata-es como ver una película en fast-forward, especificosp ensamientos están son casi imposibles de leer, pero tendencias generales pueden ser determinados normalmente. Puede esquivar balar, crear ciclones de aire, y con la cabeza hacia delante romper muros o cruzar el agua. Además, si se ajusta a una velocidad adecuada, puede alterar su composición molecular para así entrar en fase y cruzar las paredes. Y si además, lo hace sobre el aire, es incluso capaz de saltar a tal altura que puede volar. Sus huesos, tendones, y músculos son mucho más resistentes y eficientes que los de un humano normal, y su metabolismo opera a un alto rendimiento; es casi imposible para él emborracharse, y se recupera de las heridas tremendamente rápido. Aunque se trata de un curación normal; para daños como huesos rotos que requieren de atención médica para curarlos correctamente, Jason requerirá la atención necesaria inmediatamente, antes de qeu su rapida fisiología joda acelere el proceso. También procesa los medicamente tan rápido que cosas como la anestesia, se vuelven nulas en él. Apesar de todo esto, come sólo lo que un humano normal; aunque su sistema digestivo produce más energía que la mayoría de la gente con la misma cantidad de comida. Puede, mentalmente, alterar la composición, estructura o conexión molecular de la materia, haciéndola parcialmente líquida de forma que puede atravesarla. Esta es una variante del cambio de fase, sólo que en lugar de ser él el que entra en fase, hace entrar en fase el resto de cosas que toca. Con ello, puede realizar un efecto inverso, en lugar de hacerlo entrar en fase, aumenta tanto la conexión que esta tiene que romperse por algún lado. Con la suficiente práctica, ha sido capaz de ignorar la capa exterior, y cortando capaz más internas. Traducido, por ejemplo, en un uso contra una persona, puede cortar músculos, o huesos, o arteria, sin alterar la piel Su habilidad para abrir brechas se tradujo, posteriormente, en la interferencia energético-molecular mental que realiza para perforar, en gran medida, casi cualquier sustancia. Con ello, puede crear desde pequeñas hojas en sus manos, hasta grandes filos, capaces de medir metros. Con ello, es capaz de abrir brechas a otras dimensiones, y no solo a la de salto, y liberar desde ésta, una gran cantidad de energía cortante. De estas brechas, es también capaz de extraer altas cantidades de masa molecular, capaz de sumar a su cuerpo. Con ello, su cuerpo se vuelve maleable o cambiante, aunque no de la misma forma que un transformista; es decir, con ello puede alterar su musculatura y capacidad dósea, su tamaño, grosor y fuerza, de forma que puede aumentar su altura, de forma proporcional a su peso, o el tamaño de sus brazos, de forma similar a la que el metal se alterar así mismo. Jason también es electrogénetico. Posee organos muy similares a los de la anguila eléctrica, pero adaptados al cuerpo humano. Estos órganos estan hechos de electrocitos alinieados en series. Los electrocitos están colocados de tal forma que las corrientes electricas pasan através de estos y genera carga eléctrica. Cuando activa sus poderes, su cerebro envía una señal através del sistema nervioso a las células eléctricas. Esto abre un canal iónico, permitiéndole al sodio con carga positiva cruzar, revirtiendo de forma momentánea las cargas. Mediante esto, crea electricidad que puede dirigir através de sus manos, brazos, piernas y boca. En términos de capacidad voltáica, puede liberar un máximo de varios cientos de voltios de carga alterna, suficiente para matar de un paro cardíaco, o parar cualquier equipo electrónico. Para que sus generación electrica no intervenga en contra de su capacidad de teletransporte, el cerebro envía una señal de forma automática que controla la cantidad de electricidad generada a la par que el salto. Lo qeu también le hace invulnerable a parte de la debilidad que genera su capacidad de salto en su cuerpo. Cuando salta, puede generar electricidad de forma simétrica, lo que aplica un daño similar a una minibomba, con lo que es capaz de explotar objetos sólidos si abre una brecha a su lado. La intensidad y capacidad destructiva de la explosión, depende, en gran medida, de su estamina, pues mezclar ambos poderes, destruye en gran medida su estamina y aumenta la producción de toxinas que menguan su estamina. Como resultado de su experimentación mutagénica, dentro del proyecto Gen; Jason es un mutante de alta resistencia, con mayor fuerza y agilidad que un ser humano normal. Además, en función a la unión de los distintos registros genéticos animales, posee visión felina, metabolismo acelerado, supersalto, y una ligereza y flexibilidad impropias de una persona normal. Por desgracia, el exceso de adn felino, le ha convertido en una persona algo salida. Y es que el celo felino heredado de los genes en cuestión, le produce algunas veces al año un aumento de la excitación sexual. Como ser poseído por un demonio, puede crear armas de fuego infernal, de color negro y alta intensidad calorífica; la capacidad de hablar casi cualquier idioma, telekinesis de forma reducida, capaz de mover objetos sólidos con la mente, hacerlo levitar o levantar grandes pesos, siempre y cuando su estrucutra molecular sea rígida. Además, como propiedad única del demonio Andras que se encuenta en su interior, puede degenerar todo tejido orgánico, absorbiendo su energía vital en el proceso, de forma qeu se empudrece o se quema. Como resultado de la acción cósmica en su cuerpo, es capaz de transformarse en una forma de orichalcum vivo, flexible y movilizable. Bajo esta forma posee varios poderes relacionados con la energía. Jason es un excelente combatiente, y un experto en el manejo de diversas armas de fuego y de melé. También sabe cómo manejar ciertas armas blancas, pero se le da mejor el uso del cayado, la maza o la lanza; además del uso de la pistola, o la escopeta. Es un excelente tirador, ya que no suele errar en el blanco. Gracias a sus capacidades físicas, es uno de los mejores luchadores de su equipo, así como del FBI para el que trabaja en conjunto con als distintas agencias del gobierno. Además, Jason es un excelente cocinero, experto en el manejo de los distintos ingredientes para dar un toque especial a todo. Lo que le convierte, también, en un experto en venenos y toxinas, así como en mezclas que puedan resultar químicamente inestables. Jason es un activo miembro de cierta asociación secreta, allí se le conoce como Atalaya, donde tiene control de todo un sistema informático conectado a los diversos satélites de este planeta y sus astros más cercanos. Así, puede observar toda la actividad del planeta y de sus hermanos. Con todo esto, es un experto hacker, capaz de producir grandes y rápidos análisis gracias a su alta capacidad de procesamiento y de movilidad dáctil. Gran espia y observador, y como tal, gran fotógrafo. Además, tanto la cocina como la fotografía son sus hobbies. Lo cual hacen de su trabajo algo más divertido. Aún dándosele algo mal los niños, es un gran padre, capaz de lidiar con los problemas de su hija y sus berrinches. Historia Primeros Años Nació el 28 de Marzo de 1987, de Ares y Sulspicia Booth. Es el menor de los dos gemelos, por unos minutos. Tiene tres hermanos: Seeley, Jared y Sam Booth. Nació con muchos problemas y apenas pudo sobrevivir sin ser conectado, cosa que con Jared no pasó. Esto hizo que su padre desarrollara un proyecto de modificación genética, para reforzar el vigor y la fortaleza de su hijo menor. Como resultado, fue internado en una agencia militar, tras ser sometido y sobrevivir a la operación, recibiendo varios poderes. A los ocho años comenzó a experimentar la capacidad de saltar en el espacio, lo cual se traduce en una forma algo brusca de teletransporte. Estuvo hasta los trece años, junto a sus doce hermanos, hasta que Ares lo sacó de allí. Durante esos trece años, realizaba visitas de vez en cuando a su familia, coincidienco alguna que otra vez con su prima Megan, pero sin llegarla a poder conocer mucho. Una vez fuera, comenzó a desarrolar una vida normal, estudiante de instituto, estudiatne de universidad,... Conoció a la que es actualmente su ex-mujer, Alice Archibald, en el instituto, siendo su primera y única novia. Tras dos años de noviazgo, decidieron casarse, para entonces, tenía 20 años. Un año más tarde, Ashley dio a luz a Ashley, su hija. Pero la duda comenzó a rodear a Jason, y se volvió de lo más obsesivo. Comenzó a alejarse un poco de su mujer, y una serie de ... términos que acaecieron más tarde, hizo que decidieran separarse. La niña, por aquél entonces, tenía cuatro años, lo cual sitúa a su matrimonio con una vida corta de tan solo cinco años. Aunque el primer año fue muy incómodo, finalmente llegaron a un punto en el que Alice recuperaron esa relación que tenían en su juventud, dejando atrás el sexo o el amor sexual, y pasando a ser amigos de por vida. Tras ello, Jason comenzó a ajustarse más y a compartimentarse de mejor forma, trabajando lo obligado, y no llevándose el trabajo a casa. Poco después, con el tiempo justo en sus manos, se unió a una asociacion de investigación criminal legalizada... y otra no tanto. La primera, trabaja en conjunto con el FBI, la CIA y las distintas aencias de ivnestigación estadounidenses; lo que le conveirte en un agente de cada una de las agencias. La segunda, en la que se le conoce como Atalaya, no es más que un grupo de mutantes, inhumanos y otros superdotados seres. En esa asociación, actúa más como sidekick que como héroe, siendo el apoyo y los ojos de todos, así como el nexo de unión entre muchos de ellos. El nombre de Atalaya viene dado por la semejanza del edificio de operaciones desde la que trabaja, cuya forma, altura y situación, lo convertirían, en épocas precontemporáneas, en una atalaya o torre de vigilancia.